


研究工具

by huffalumpyyyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffalumpyyyyy/pseuds/huffalumpyyyyy
Summary: 师生/第一人称





	1. Chapter 1

吴老师现在正站在讲台上，老天，他又卡壳儿了。这节课还剩五分钟，吴老师正在努力地脱稿讲解本章结语，关于家政与生活技术的学习意义，“也就是 说…也就是说学会制作一个木头板凳，我们可以举…举一反三，在需要的时候做……做……”  
“到底做什么啊老师”  
“怎么做？还是不会。”  
“哈哈！老师别哭啊！”  
教室里乱哄哄的，吴老师满脸通红，一只手紧紧攥着书脊，咬着嘴唇说不出话来。

我都忍不住要替他骂这个该死的学校，为什么水平考试都结束了还要上通用技术课啊，看吴老师这个样子，倒不如把课给老杜讲化学题大家还舒服一点。想不通，老杜只要有空就去听课室监视我们，难道他就看不出来，给我们上课吴老师很痛苦吗？  
回想起吴老师第一天来的那个午后，老杜领着他进来，班上所有女生和小部分男生的脖子都伸得很长，好像那样就能把这个帅得不太真实的男老师看透一样，甚至我的同桌阿仁也直起了身子，他扶扶镜框说，“诶， 朴灿烈，你输了。”  
我没搭理他。老杜终于嘱咐完“新老师比较腼腆大家好好配合”云云，在惊叹声中，这位新老师开口了：“大家好，我姓吴。”他的长刘海盖住眉毛，说话的时候，眼睛慢慢眨，嘴巴动的幅度很小。我坐在最后一排，一边费劲听他，一边手伸进抽屉里翻找我的眼镜儿。我以前上课不爱戴眼镜儿，反正重点的地方老师会反复强调放大板书，我是说，有经验的老师。

而吴老师显然不在此列，他从最开始就没能在班上树立威信，每周一次的通技课被他上得比活动时间还要散漫，捣蛋鬼们偶尔积极起来欺负他，大部分时候趴着睡觉。结果欺负的那几次中刚好有一次被杜老师经过听到了，班会课上把我们狠狠骂了一通，用词非常严重，还勒令我们每个人写三千字检查交给吴老师，写得不好重写，直到他满意为止。  
于是我在检查里用尽毕生所学夸了吴老师一通，说他长得又好看人又温柔，简直是我碰到过最完美的老师。我们调皮是为了引起他的关注，不是故意毁坏课堂秩序的[哭脸][哭脸]，如果他以后能稍微严厉那么一点点，肯定能把课上得特别好！大家都会很喜欢你！我也是！！！[爱心][爱心]  
这是最后一段，态度诚恳感情充沛，吴老师绝对会原谅我。也许不这么浮夸他也会原谅我，但我没有忍住，我边写边笑，好像那种代写情书有好处拿的酸秀才一样…连被欺负都要老杜替他出头惩罚的吴老师，收到这种可爱的检查也只能是害羞地低下头，从此把朴灿烈这个名字悄悄记在心上吧！

检查交上去之后，阿仁问我怎么写的，我就把那几句背了一遍，阿仁常年睁不开的眼睛突然瞪大，说：“你是不是脑子进水了？”我反问为什么，他说：“这检查老杜肯定也会看啊！你写这么肉麻，还教人家怎么上课，老杜铁定叫你重写！”  
我心想靠，完蛋了，但我嘴上还是说：“没事儿！老杜说了吴老师满意就行，他每天那么忙可能早把我们给忘了。”

那天下午放学，我没去踢球，偷偷溜到吴老师办公室看看情况。万一老杜真的看了打我手板怎么办，我再也不想在所有人的注目下被一个个头刚到我肩膀的“童男子”打手板了，那简直脸比手还要疼。  
没想到，我从高处气窗的小格子看见，老杜也在！他背着手站在吴老师桌前，而他手里正是那沓我中午交过来的检查……吴老师坐着靠在椅子上，表情很放松甚至有点儿眉飞色舞的感觉。我的脚后跟自己落回地面，脚心好像还抽筋了…他们看起来很亲密，应该以前就认识，怪不得老杜那么照顾他。那么我的情书，额不，我的检查，不仅会被打回来重写，还会被他们耻笑一番。要么，他们就是正在说这个，吴老师在说：“这里面有一份很好笑，敬修哥你一定要看看。”我的脚后跟又自己踮起来，我不由自主地往里面看，却看到老杜一只手放在吴老师的额头上，吴老师……害羞地低下了头。

我再也不想上通技课了。

那么，今天是倒数第四次，我马上就可以解脱。

同学们约好了似的又开始欺负他，我脑袋靠着墙，随便抓了支小白在抽屉内壁乱画。好不容易解释清楚“举一反三做什么”，吴老师转过去慢腾腾地写板书，他身材很好，又瘦又直像一棵小白杨，他总穿黑色的西装裤，值日生犯懒故意在通技课前不清理讲桌，因此他那看起来过于正式的裤子会经常蹭到粉笔灰。他写板书的时候我终于鼓起勇气看他，观察他的背影。五月份，天气已经很热了，但吴老师依旧不改往日装束，全身上下裹得严严实实，衬衫规规矩矩扎进裤腰里，不禁想起那个电脑游戏，答对一道题就脱去女郎的一件衣服，直到最后他那同我一样年轻、紧绷的肉体突然被扒去了遮盖，尤其蹭脏的那个部位，那么标准浑圆的两瓣，吴老师偶尔小步移动的时候，它们像两块同级磁铁被手握住靠近、摩擦、对峙…吴老师，正面的他像女生们爱看的言情小说封面，扁平而无趣；背面却鲜活无比，让人疯狂。  
我内心那一点点欺凌的负罪感不断地膨胀……膨胀，虽然我并没有欺凌他。手一直使劲儿，无意间小白漏了好大一坨在桌子里，但是顾不得了…我的想法越来越歪，我的腿好像自己在抖，连带着下体和小腹内急似的发酸。我埋头看课本，崭新的课本，为什么以前没有多看看老师呢？为什么今天突然要盯着他看，像以前没见过似的新奇？我恨不得立刻冲出教室去，或者干脆从吴老师所在的这个空间消失。这时下课铃声响了，它救了我。吴老师放下粉笔和板擦转过身来，拍了拍手上的粉笔灰。他脸颊羞愤的红已经褪去，转又变得苍白。虽然因为额发的缘故并不能看清，但我们都能知道他的眉头正轻轻拧着。我扭头抵住墙壁，心里嚎叫：快点说下课啊！！快！

“今天就上到这……”没等他说完，我就拉开后门往厕所冲去，可是男厕所在教学楼西边，我还是要经过前门，运气太差了，吴老师竟然也从这边走，他叫住了我，他说：

“朴灿烈，是吧？你，你跟我来一下。”

 

\- -

我跟着吴老师穿过天桥去他的办公室。天桥拐了两个弯，又仿佛是好多个，太阳在左边，两棵巨大的泡桐树在右边，我在他身后但我觉得自己的所有心思暴露无疑，我的心依然在狂跳不止，下体一直涨着，我把校服外套拼命往下拉可也只能盖住一半，吴老师绝对，绝对看到了。此刻真的非常非常后悔，当初校服就应该定xxl来着，该死的。  
我发现吴老师走路有点儿…在扭，不是时髦的英语老师那种毫无节制的扭法，而是…除了他直板板的肩，其他部分都横向轻摆，就像他不太愿意往前走一样。我比他高，越过他的头顶看教务楼大敞开的玻璃门，我揣测到了他的心思。教务楼人又少，下午照不到太阳，所以有些阴森，即使是最热最热的夏天，也没人想进去。我比他还不想进去。  
所以我放慢脚步，一点点地挪，我打算干脆跟他说“老师我想先去个厕所”然后转身跑回去。吴老师的后脑勺看起来特别好说话，它马上要进到露台的阴影里去了。

“走快点。”后脑勺突然侧转一个角度说。

紧接着他马上闪进了楼里，我果然是胆小的学生，他再怎么也还是老师，我不由自主地跟紧他，上到五楼，他的办公室竟然在广播站斜对角，隔壁是打印室。吴老师推开笨重的灰色防盗门，我还是在他身后，但我清楚地感觉到前面有危险。

 

\- -

我认为吴老师毁了我的天真，他吃了我的天真，他骗我。

从走进阴湿的教务楼起，我的下体就迅速冷静下来，但我却没有发觉我马上就要完蛋。现在回想起来，吴老师一句话都没跟我讲过，却轻而易举地造成我短时间内多次断定自己完了这种局面，他实在是不简单啊！我们都低估他了。我把两只手交叠放在身前，垂着脑袋等他说第一句话。

办公室中央，四张办公桌拼在一起，都收拾得很干净，看不出哪张属于吴老师。百叶窗半开着，我看到天桥下的小花园里路灯已经亮了，下面两节都是晚自习，第三节惯例是老杜占用讲题，我有强烈的预感，我会在这儿待很久。

 

“朴灿烈？”  
“嗯？”  
有点儿猝不及防。我刚才走神了。

“名字很好听，朴灿烈。”他又叫了一次我的名字，没看我，眼神歪向别处，好像在品味。  
“老师找我是…有什么事儿吗？”我盯着他的脸说。

“哦，就是，这学期还剩三次课，接下来的两次，你，你能不能帮我个忙，组织一下实践课？老师听说你动手能力很强的。”

他开始看我了。

“啊？”我有点儿懵，他这请求未免太突然。  
“怎么？不太方便吗？”吴老师往后退了一步，靠在桌子上说。

我想拒绝，又想问为什么，支支吾吾地：“可是……可……”  
“没什么难的，怎么做我都告诉你。”吴老师又说，他跟上课的时候完全不一样，好像变了一个人似的，“材料我来订，你带着同学去收发室取就行”

“那……好吧。”我脑子里分析了一下这个情况，老师派任务给我，我，朴灿烈。而且我也的确擅长这方面，真的没有拒绝的理由。  
“那你现在可以先拿两个工具箱过去，就在柜子下面，回去分分组，再把每组想做什么统计一下，记得跟同学说，最好是不需要焊接的简单些的东西。明天报给我可以吗？”  
“可以。”我快速回答，也许是想赶紧离开。

提上箱子出门之前，我突然想起什么，回过头来问吴老师：“那您后面的课都不来了吗？”

“对啊。都交给你了。”他已经坐下了，是靠右靠窗的那张桌子，天色暗下来，教学楼那边的灯光透过百叶窗淡淡地投进来一点，或者是月光，我不知道。那光罩着他，我莫名其妙想起银白色的飞蛾。

 

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

我一遍遍地回想刚才跟吴老师单独相处的这几分钟，局促的我和真正成为一个老师的他。到底从哪句话拒绝才能真的拒绝？好像每一句都不行，我曾经能言善辩却被狡猾的吴老师割去了舌头。我有些懊恼，跑过天桥的时候，还差点撞到别人。假如他直接在班上提议自荐实践课助教，我说不定会第一时间举手，到时他再顺理成章地选中我不就好了吗？！

老杜没来盯自习，我便肆无忌惮地摔门、踢桌腿，把铅笔盒打开又扣上，阿仁终于被我吵醒了。  
“干嘛去了刚才？”  
“没干嘛。”  
“那你抽什么风？”  
“放学去打游戏吗？”  
“不去。”  
我就知道。阿仁游戏打得一般，我比他强点儿，可网吧老板也不怎么欢迎我，因为……算了，没必要讲。

“诶，通技课后面两次要做东西，你跟我一起做十字弓吧。”这个想法不知道从哪儿突然跑出来，做一把木制的十字弓，又有技术含量还很酷炫，我已经决定好了。  
“随便。”阿仁开始收拾书包，只在桌上留一本厚习题，”你怎么知道后面是实践课？”

“吴世勋告诉我的，他叫我帮他代课。”我挑起下巴说道。我还决定以后都要叫他的大名。

 

事情跟想象中一样顺利，我、阿仁、前桌的小白和前桌的前桌阿宏四个人一起做十字弓。我并没能来得及转达吴世勋“尽量简单点儿”的嘱咐，同学就多数都自发选择了小柜子小板凳儿这种弱智题目。第二天课间操前的那几分钟，我拿上表格又去了一次吴世勋的办公室。

广播站同时播放着快节奏的流行歌曲和女播音员聒噪的催促，我敲了半天门都没人开，或许是太吵没听见，又或许是太吵吴世勋躲远了。正要走的时候，门终于开了，是一个不认识的女老师，也很年轻。

我把表格放在吴世勋桌上，拿水杯压好。女老师无视我的存在坐在沙发上换鞋，我有点尴尬，她那么自在，比我更像闯入者。因为我擅自认为，这间办公室的空气应该同昨晚一样冰凉凝滞，就像医院——吴老师在这儿才能重拾丰富的经验，无论那经验是哪方面的，教学、邀请、发号施令或者随意其他什么，而把他推进坐满学生的教室，好比把做好的琉璃摆件又扔回烧窑，实在残忍——假如这儿就是医院，我站在他面前还是那样低垂着头，他不容反驳的请求变幻成我看不懂的字迹写在病历本上，我一动都不敢动，他写到一半说，有点暗，你去帮我开一下灯好吗？我就退到门口开灯，摸到开关的那一瞬间我真想哭，我想我脆弱的眼睛可不能经受什么刺激，之前，它不知不觉地适应了某种黑暗，暗处更便于它观察。灯开了，的确很亮，我的眼睛居然看清吴老师手里压根儿没拿笔，纸上也什么都没写。我心里又气，又觉得很抱歉。原来从昨晚到现在，我都一直在吴老师圈定的这间办公室里跳高躺平蹲起，然后不可避免地开始恨他。空气稀薄，我感到缺氧。他分明没下任何诊断，我还是健康活泼乐观的我，而那封可笑的检查和那次更可笑的勃起，也分明早就无声无息地散逸掉了。

晴朗的上午，我在吴老师不在的他的办公室认真反思。他比我矮一点点而已，但我们的距离极其遥远，这跟高度无关跟经验无关只跟身份有关。我是他手里的提线木偶，某个任务结束，他松开线，我的四肢就全坏了，胡乱一堆塌坐在那儿，脑袋空空如也。哈哈，本来就什么都没有啊。那些怪异的情绪，比追光下的尘埃还要纤细卑微，它们飘来或飘去都无关紧要，对我是这样，对他也是。

女老师像个强迫症患者一样把跑鞋鞋带绑好解开又重新绑好。我应该赶紧走了，吴世勋说他再也不会出现，那我也再不必进入这间办公室。女老师站起来跺跺脚，我说了声“谢谢老师，老师再见”，就夺门而出。我大跨步下楼梯，拐弯的时候用力抓住栏杆，动静大得楼都要塌了似的。  
外面阳光很好，天桥上掉了些绿叶和紫花，课间操的音乐已经响起，我慢慢走等呼吸平缓，反正都迟到了。这种时候两栋楼和连接它们的天桥都分外安静，只偶尔有行色匆匆的老师经过。桥下花园里花匠正在修剪草坪，机器嗡鸣声中能闻到一股浓烈的青草味道，就像油漆味，又难闻又让人着迷。闻两口有点想吐，我又屏住呼吸，加快了点步子。这时我又听到了他叫我的名字。

 

\- -

“朴灿烈！迟到了喔！”

我一回头就看见吴世勋笑得比这声呼唤里还要雀跃。他站在露台上正吃一根白色圆柱形的冰棍儿。我走近，仰起脸说：“那就不去了。”

“嗯，别去了。”他舔了舔冰棍儿说。我看他这副事不关己怡然自得的神态，一股平白的委屈又涌上心头，他凭什么，凭什么对我这样自信！难道是我的错吗？他站在高处，我干脆舒舒服服地处于这无比正确的劣势，眯起眼再次仔细端详他。其实那张脸任谁看一眼都再也不能忘，它已经足够支撑所有的合理性，但我就是不甘心。吴世勋，比我大不了几岁，要靠严谨的职业装束才能确认他不是学生而是老师。十点钟的阳光给他整齐乌黑的头发别上一道精致的彩虹，然后马上转瞬即逝了。他又去舔那冰棍儿。到底为什么是我呢，那些多余的表情和颜色为什么要给我看到？冰棍儿偷偷化了，顺着他的手腕一滴两滴跌落，他终于发现，受了不小惊吓似的躲开手里的东西，把它伸到露台外面来。

这阵办公室反思的余震仿佛一辆嚣张的坦克，碾过我刚刚才在废墟边缘小心摆放好的安置棚。看着他皱起的五官，我这才反应过来，顺序搞错了，在他选中我之前，是我率先选择了他。我怎么可以忘记最初从气窗里窥见的那一幕…吴世勋他，并不认识我，而我幻想他、埋怨他以至于怀疑我自己的这一切，是，是本着他胆小顺从羞怯，在我面前一定会是理想情人的前提，我随即明白，前提的肇始竟是老杜放在他额头的那只手，和他弯弯的笑眼。  
我应该狂怒，我差一点儿要脱口而出“吴老师你怎么不去死”，幸好还来得及，我可以让我龌龊的想法全部死去，它们根本不能，也不会出现在我脑子里。重写吧，检查如果可以重写，也将只有一个主题：他是老师，我是学生，他是老师，我是学生……

 

“看我干嘛？我脸上有字吗？”吴世勋说出特别老师特别课堂的这句话，冰棍儿还在露台外滴滴答答掉糖水，他话音里还带着笑意。

“额……我先走了，吴老师。”我拼命眯起眼睛说。

“诶，等会儿，给你这个。”他从身后掏出叠成小块的纸，抻长胳膊递给我。

我接过来之后没打开，直接塞进口袋，也没问为什么，我说：“吴老师再见。”他又说：“别去做操了。没事儿的，”冰棍儿萎缩成手指粗细，全被他含住，我最后又说“嗯，谢谢老师”然后跑走，不知道谢什么。

 

谢他退回我的检查，谢他不告发我偷懒，谢他果真美丽温柔。他站在大片淡紫色的泡桐花旁，从纸上跳出来又爬回去变成画，而我只能那样看着，处于劣势。

 

\- -

通用技术课平平淡淡地结束了，十字弓最终得了92分，我不是很满意。  
但最后一次课吴世勋来的时候，还没知道分数。那段时间正好是期末，其他几个人都忙于复习，不愿意把时间浪费在锯木头上。小白转过来劝我：“你打磨就打磨，干嘛那么大力哪？！这一列的桌子都跟着晃。”我从鼻子里哼了一声，他又讪讪转过去，没意思。  
吴世勋在下课前十五分钟一阵风似的来了，衣服换成牛仔裤和白T，头发长了些。我瞟了一眼就又低头继续打磨，换成细砂，把手握的部分磨的像桌面一样光滑，吴世勋在讲台上说话，语速很快，我好像听到了我的名字，估计是感谢我的帮助之类吧。后来他就把作业全部收走，门外放着一个生锈的小推车，吴世勋费力地把桌子凳子柜子等等堆在上面，轻轻带上门，又探回来头说：“好像还有一会儿才下课，大家上自习吧！”

阿仁戳我：“你去帮他啊，怎么下楼嘛。”  
我没动，手疼，桌上摊着那几张砂纸，皱巴巴的，我太大力了。

 

期末考那天下了大雨，我们和高一换楼考，这边教室的窗台更高，桌子也高，很适合我。考完心情很好但是雨真的太大，跑到校门口全身已经湿透，好不容易找到我爸的车，上车之后，我不知道为什么特别想开窗再看看学校，我爸不让，说又不是毕业舍不得个屁啊！我一边顶嘴一边从上面开的小缝儿看刚才考试的那栋楼，墙边的小柳树在风雨里像一排毒瘾犯了的病人，墙里外全是车，雨噼里啪啦打在车顶的声音听着挺爽的。我看了一会儿，没戴眼镜其实是瞎看，但我总觉得四楼那个抱着试卷的白色身影是吴世勋。

暑假前面的二十天，我什么都没做，试卷也没写几张，学校把我们抓回去补课补了三天，就被举报给教育局了，真想不到这种好事居然发生得如此频繁。阿仁甩着书包尖叫着冲出教室，老杜的骂声没追上他。  
快乐好猛，好短，暑假又多出来的那大半个月也是这么的。我还是什么都不想做，偶尔跟朋友出去打球，偶尔自己打球。以前我特别不会打篮球，可他们都说我浪费身高，我就苦练了一整个八月。八月么，你也知道的，经常突然下暴雨，雨过之后天气更为闷热，打球的人就都不来了。我在空无一人的小区篮球场练习三分球，某个下午数了数，投进六十七次，后面还有，没数上。

我也想过吴世勋，不是想念，就是想起来他。也梦到过，梦醒之后照旧仔仔细细回忆，所以情节都记得，据说把梦讲出去或者记录下来能记得更久，可没有人能听我说。不敢断言，但是，这真的就是爱情吧，梦里我的性器比心脏跳得还要欢快。认识到这个事实并接受它的过程很痛苦，它不合理不合法，一个笑话罢了。  
我是这么安慰自己的，暗恋老师的学生很多，吴世勋又长得那么好看，肯定不止我一个。也许他会喜欢其中的别人， 也许一个也不喜欢，更多可能是后者。

 

最后一节课，他推着小车离开，我看见我们的十字弓放在最上面。我在网上查了很久，甚至打电话到处问，最后给它安了一个还像点样子的弩机，我总希望自己用心做的东西能尽量完整。可是没有箭，其实可以去买，但我没买。它最后还是不完整。

打磨它的时候，因吴世勋而起的，不应该属于我的胡思乱想们血淋淋地死去。那些硬硬的毛刺就像锯在我的心上。

 

-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

 

第一次梦见吴世勋那天上午，我和爸妈一起去看望了爷爷。房子旧了，窗户灰突突，屋里的陈设也都灰突突。窗边的花架上有两个花盆，好像曾经都是吊兰，大的那个里的更茂盛些。吊兰很容易活，可第一次死了之后没人去救它，只留着一盆土放在那里。土又干又老，就像爷爷——他正端坐在沙发正中间，手里包着小茶壶，整个上午不停地咳嗽。电视里放着他喜欢的地方戏，难听的要死，我终于忍不住起身，去厨房帮妈妈做饭去了。  
饭桌上，爷爷对我们仨挨个进行训斥。轮到我，是批评我学习不认真，他用筷子敲敲我的碗，说：“小烈既然成绩不好，干脆高中毕业，咳咳……咳，入伍去吧！”我噎了一下，连“我不”都没能赶紧说出来，时机就已经错过。爷爷又开始讲他像我这么大的时候，在朝鲜如何如何……妈妈停下夹菜的手，瞅了我一眼，像同情，又像是责怪。而爸爸一直沉默着。

 

回去的路上，他们很自然地吵起来，妈妈甚至挥起拳头作势要打爸爸，被我拉住了。

其实他们平时感情不错，可每到赡养爷爷的问题上，两个人就都会失控。妈妈大声说：“怎么我一来你爸的病就加重？！那我以后不来了好吧。”爸爸就说：“呵，谁也没求着你来。”。  
可他明明求了一晚上，这话太蠢让人没法反驳，妈妈安静了会儿马上翻起别的账本。我在后座有一句没一句地听，车子驶离城郊，钻进湖心隧道时我趁黑观察爸爸的侧脸，他咬肌绷得紧紧的，脸颊的皮肤却沉沉下坠，如果头发再白一点，肩膀再缩一点，就和爷爷一模一样。真神奇，父子之间的联系到头来竟然是你越要割裂它，它反而越狰狞粗壮；爸爸越生气，就越像爷爷。我难以想象，长大后我也会越像爸爸，有个说话唾沫星子会悄悄飞到我脸上的妻子，她对所有事情都不满意，而我只对她不满意。但我们绝不会离婚，日子一定是越过越没意思，同时越来越坚固如盆土，要锤子敲才能瓦解。  
可能爷爷真的病得很重，我应该担心他，但我的脑子不受控制，总去想他叫我去当兵的事。这究竟是出于什么目的呢，他是不是曾经也跟爸爸说过一样的话。他传给爸爸，爸爸又传给我的某种雄性的武器，或者只是些陈年积垢，也要用锤子使劲敲才能掉落——男人一旦过了青春期就不再为其惶恐，而我正在惶恐之中，怕那东西伤到别人或锈住自己……我在光线暗的时候老容易想很多，幸好隧道短，车速三十多码，日光悠悠地淹进车窗，晃得人很困。我耷拉着眼皮极力与那非同寻常的梦的征兆抗争着，怎么下车，怎么上楼，怎么摔进床里一概不知。很明显是梦赢了。未曾料及吴世勋能来我梦里一游，因此惊吓多过惊喜，按照这个来界定，那应该是一个噩梦。

 

房间很黑，我记得我拉上了窗帘，但绝对不至于黑到这种地步。我仰躺着，不晓得睁没睁眼，有个人轻轻松松就打开了窗户，扑腾了两下，窗帘很重而且有两层，动静挺大。  
我吓得坐起来，但仍然什么都看不到。

他爬进来了，呼吸声越来越近，我手忙脚乱地把薄被裹在身上。我已经认定他是贼，却忘了求救或逃跑，而是缩到墙角。他马上就爬上了我的床。

“你这房间怎么这么黑啊？”

因为眼前一片漆黑，他的声音虽然低但却非常清晰。是吴世勋，竟然是他。我打了个寒战，不知道该怎么回答。

“嗯？怎么不说话？”

背后的墙用力压着我，吴世勋的话像一条杀人丝巾，先轻轻甩我的脸，假如我一直不回答， 他就要包住我的脑袋弄死我。我被他和墙挤着，拼命睁大眼却还是什么也看不到，也张不开嘴。我猜他可能跪坐在床上，歪头问我：嗯？怎么不说话？一定有宠物狗无辜的眼神和小小颤抖的耳廓。我不得不反抗，看样子他也不是我的对手。  
于是我踢了他一脚。他咚的一声摔到地上，还撞到了柜子，我的鼓膜突然刺痛，像有一根长针从左边穿透到右边，整个头皮嗡嗡的发麻。吴世勋扯了把床单，好像打算站起来，我可以趁现在跑出去，可惜这是梦里，想做的动作总做不成。我说：“你想，想干什么。”  
我说话了，他却没反应。过了几秒钟他又攀着床单一点一点爬上床，他细微的行动遍布我的床单，变成十八条小蛇。他的手摸上我的脚腕，空气中瞬间生出许多冰凉的液滴，游来游去甚至钻进我的鼻孔，我锁紧身体的每一个关节，被迫关闭呼吸，吴世勋的手沿着我的裤管钻进来，毫无阻碍。我能清楚地感觉到体内的血液在四散奔逃，然后集中在指尖脚尖以及下体的尖端，眼下这一片漆黑里浪花激烈翻涌，它们是等待跳崖的、躁动不安的旅鼠。吴世勋的手覆上我的下体，我连挣扎都不会了。

吴世勋这十八条蛇吐着凉凉的信子，缠住我的腿，他仿佛无处不在。我移动僵硬的脖子和脊柱，想找着个发力点推开他，但怎么也使不上劲。他的手像女人的手，隔着内裤抚摸我半硬的性器，一下儿……一下儿…一下儿…我渐渐回过神来：这肯定是梦，是梦吧……？吴世勋像是摸困了，头枕着我的大腿，另一只手臂环在我腰上，很可惜，那种肌肤紧紧相贴的触感究竟是什么样儿，我已经想不起来了。

”灿烈，灿烈……别走。”他喃喃道，“别走么……”

黑暗变得更深，看不到哪怕一丝一毫的光亮。听清楚这几个字后，我的上半身终于放松，靠在墙上等待梦醒。我就此自认为受难就要结束，庞大的石块轰隆隆地朝我滚过来。我宁愿吴世勋从未出现，宁愿他粗鄙阴险丑陋，这样我就能理直气壮地…说…别再来烦我了，求你……我这么想着，纱一般的他还未离开，盖在我下半身重复那温柔似女人的动作，我捂住脸觉得自己要哭，可眼球干得要掉出来似的。我一滴泪也流不出。

这时吴世勋的手忽然加快了频率，床垫咯吱咯吱响着，我咬紧牙关强忍着叫出声的冲动，睁眼闭眼也分不清了，反正都是黑暗。吴世勋大喘了一口气，说：“等等。”仿佛他正在劳作，比如把我一圈一圈旋进墙壁，只露性器在外面；或者把我放进真空袋然后抽走我的底气；或者杀了我吧。在肉和肉、布料和布料摩擦的声音之外，我又突然听到一些机械运作的声音，伴着这种声音吴世勋的动作渐渐有了节奏，高潮前那一秒我意识到，要高潮了，以及，那好像是开门的声音。

 

父母进来我已经醒了，天可能又阴过来了，透过窗帘的晦暗的光还照不清他们的脸。我平躺着，被子随意摊在身上，妈妈走过来看到我满头大汗，眼神有些疑惑，我问她：“现在是几点钟？”她说：“小烈，你做噩梦了？”

“嗯。”我哑着嗓子回答。我想坐起来，移动了一下屁股发现不行，短裤已经全湿，兴许床单也弄脏了，惊慌间我说：“不是噩梦。”  
是噩梦，我绝不承认。

“那你出来一下，我和爸爸有话跟你说。”  
”我想先洗个澡，妈，等我会儿。”我装模作样地伸了个懒腰，揉着眼睛说。

我把身上吴世勋留的…全部洗掉，那些性的盐粒…脏污。我不是第一次做这种梦，但以前对方都是女孩，看不清脸的、皮肤白皙头发直而长，由我掌握主导权……更像是把理想化女神揪出来利用。因为没有对应某个现实中的人，所以我从来不把它放在心上。我知道那是合理的、健康的春梦，醒来之后，身心畅快甚至又些得意，回味着那个朦胧绵软的躯体，带着我可以得到所有我想得到的女孩的心情上学去，过一整天。但是，自从爱上吴世勋——水有点冷，我掰了下龙头——自从爱上吴世勋，我再也没法自信了。幸好暑假这么长，不然在学校看见他我该怎么办，我是罪犯啊。黑乎乎的记不清结尾的梦，就是又一记惩罚，比之前还要猛烈地，可能，改变了我。

洗完出去，爸妈严肃的表情下了我一跳，那一刻我真怀疑他们什么都知道了。但是他们拉我过去坐下，用不容商量的语气，说：“带你去做近视眼激光手术吧，同意吗？”我说：“好啊。”我的确没什么意见，可妈妈马上又说：“高三了嘛，坐最后一排看黑板都看不清楚。是吧爸爸？”  
爸爸点头说：“是啊，就是因为你个子高，又驼背又从小学就坐最后……”

我的胃猛地抽了一下。原来做手术是想让我去当兵。大人全部都是骗子。

 

\- -

手术约在了开学后一周的周六下午，午自习和下午的两节课请掉假，爸妈一起来接我去医院。  
比想象中快，也比想象中疼，做完前几天总想揉眼睛、流眼泪。所以我听医生的话，不舒服就去睡觉。

那几天爸妈跟我说了几次飞行员正在报名的事，他们说我肯定可以，我说，我肯定不行。最后还真的不行，因为我太高了，身高不能超过185，我刚好超了两厘米。爸爸打电话给爷爷，爷爷又打电话给老战友，我看着爸爸握着手机点头微笑的样子心里难受得要命，低声说了句：“你们就不怕我出危险啊，万一打仗呢？”

最后不了了之了，不知道是不是我的撒娇起了作用，但我没有特别开心。视力恢复之后世界清晰得吓人，事物的轮廓也更尖锐。我在学校更频繁地睡觉，睡醒大概有半小时的时间看什么都会重影，之后某次眨眼的瞬间，就像修电视机，清晰世界刺啦啦地变回来。阿仁说我怎么忧郁了，我说我本来就是忧郁王子。  
我走路也低头，跑操也低头，人脸比以前更突兀地跑到我视野里。去医院复查，医生说：“总要适应一段时间的。”“到底要适应多久呢？”妈妈问。

我想告诉她答案，根本不是视力的问题，我只是害怕看到某个人。我一边怕着，一边想好了打招呼的方式：吴老师好，好久不见啊。

我过得这么不好，他能知道吗？知道之后，会怎么对我呢。这些愚蠢的问题就是我的忧郁。时间又过了半个多月，在高三楼附近没见到过他哪怕一次。秋天，学校的上空总是晴朗，而我的忧郁会无限大地蔓延开，变成谁也看不见的乌云。

\- -

从哪里听说，吴世勋又去教高二的通技课了，前半学期是隔周上，怪不得总看不见他。

九月第一次月考，考场按暑假前的统考成绩排，我在倒数第三考场，刚好被排到高二楼。监考也都是高二的老师，第一场两个女老师说说笑笑走进来，好像特别不相信我们似的强调了好几遍考场规定，然后继续说说笑笑。无聊至极。  
我作文没有写够字数，这次会比上次考得还烂。午饭也懒得吃，坐在台阶上打盹儿。考前哨声响我昏昏沉沉地走进考场，差点被桌子绊倒。眼睛还是有点重影和眩光，都这么久了，我心想说不定我要瞎了。讲台上的监考老师好像换了衣服，而且有变高，同学过来扶我，那个老师也走过来，我赶紧说：“我没事。”同学抓着我手臂不放，我把他甩开，对着老师说：“我真的没事。”这样子仿佛一个酒鬼。

“朴灿烈，真的没事吗？”吴世勋说。有两张或者三张他的脸在晃动，我强迫自己立正，直视他那好多双眼睛，说：“真的没事，刚一不小心，睡着了。”

我从他的几张脸里辨别出一张最稳定的，稳定地皱着眉一脸担忧，他剪了短发，好像更白了。教室里其他同学早就坐好，扶我那个也回去了，他们都在看我俩的笑话。我从兜里掏出学生证给吴世勋看，他还认识我，想到这个胃里像有一块大石头在捶；吴世勋不仅认识我，还在为我担心…胃要破掉了，不吃午饭还是不行。

整场数学考试，我一直在走神，从第二道选择题开始胡写，心脏时不时狂跳几下。吴世勋绕着走道巡视，脚步轻得像猫，每次经过我的座位，都飞快地一闪。我捂着肚子在草稿纸上戳点点、画表情。没一会儿吴世勋搬了个椅子坐在讲桌前，另一个女老师守在教室后方，抓到两个传小纸条的。以往这种情况两个监考老师会商量几分钟，放他们一马还是报给巡考，然而这个女的，却当吴世勋不存在一样，直接记了两个人的名字把纸条揣起来了。  
吴世勋抱着胳膊坐在那儿，一动不动，也装没看见。在他眼里我们大概都是萝卜白菜，我把笔合上悄悄看他，这个短发显得他比以前强势多了。我照着他的样子在纸上画了一个小尖脸，细眉毛长鼻子，先给它添个寸头，再画长一点，再长一点，长到盖住眉毛，上学期他就是这个发型，可是怎么看怎么奇怪，我的画技太拙劣了…我三两下把小人儿涂黑，两手托腮专注地凝视吴世勋本人，他就像那种木雕的菩萨，偶尔眨眼是体内唯一的小机关。在这难得平静的几分钟里，我甚至下定决心要忘记我罪恶的恋爱，就当是最后再看看他的样子，青春期嘛，总会犯错的，况且我什么都没做啊…

等我眼睛重新聚焦，这该死的好视力，关键时刻加倍折磨人——吴世勋发现我了，朝我使了个熟人之间才会用的眼色，好像说：有病？快做题。

我的心又跳起来了，怎么又被他逮个正着。

 

用一张白卷的代价，我换来了这个熟人的眼色，后来他把头低下去，我盯着那个毛茸茸的头顶整整二十分钟，也没换来第二个。哨声响吴世勋站起来在讲台上踌蹰了几秒钟，走向教室另一边收卷子。女老师铁青着脸收这一边，收到我这儿还把试卷翻过来倒过去检查，确认除了选择题真的一个字都没写之后，她白了我一眼，被我瞪回去了。我把凳子往后翘去找吴世勋的身影，他正在等一份还没写完的卷子，那女生埋头奋笔疾书，吴世勋轻轻捏着卷子的一角，真像个菩萨。  
女老师把我的试卷放在最下面，走向下一个人，看到那一大片空白我突然心慌起来，已经收走了，没法补救，我真是疯了。

“到时间了，停止作答！吴老师！！”女老师大声朝那边说。  
吴世勋抽走了女生的试卷，写的密密麻麻，我陷入难以自拔的悔恨中，好像吴世勋是我的数学老师，会批改这份试卷一样。

 

\- -

五点多钟，晚霞一道道从建筑的空隙间现出，不美，像人造景。所有人都往楼下走，我却尾随吴世勋上了楼，一如最开始那天，他知道我跟着他。  
他走到尽头的休息室门口，把手机塞进屁股兜里转过来面对我，说：“朴灿烈，跟着我干嘛？”

“有话跟你说。”我扯了扯书包带子。

“说什么？说吧。”

“我刚才，数学交白卷了。”跟数学老师我绝不会这样坦白，但我说完吴世勋的表情还是那么舒展，没有任何变化。

“我知道。”

“你不知道。”吵架金句，熟人专用。我让自己生气，有点困难，可没办法，此时此刻我必须生气才行。

“我知道的啊。”他笑。

“那你知道什么？！你不过是知道…”后面说什么我根本没想好，我攥着拳头砸了下栏杆。  
“知道你两个小时只蒙了十二个选择题，是不是？一直在那乱写乱画，要不就是盯着我看。”他笑得更厉害了，“让我猜一下，是不是故意的？为气你爸妈还是谁？”

“是故意的。你不也是故意的吗？”我往前走逼近他。全都完了，没法补救，但也比不了了之强。

“啊？”

 

“别装傻了吴老师。”我咽了咽口水，“你不知道我喜欢你吗？”  
“什么？”他简直是刹那间就换了副面孔，眼睛里装满疑问，装满难以置信，他短短的头发让他的纯洁无瑕又虚伪，又真实。那个诡异的负罪感又别别扭扭冒出来，但我这次就非得做点什么不可。

“我喜欢你，吴老师。喜欢得都要疯了。”

“啊……？别胡说。别胡说灿烈，比交白卷还幼稚。”他脸色煞白，这反应，我太满意了。

 

“没胡说。”  
“不要回答。”我凑到他耳朵旁边，“吴老师，但是我希望你也喜欢我，不然我真的会疯。”我想咬他的红耳朵，犹豫了一下，还是算了。他躲开，像腿软了似的靠在栏杆上，说：“你知道你在说什么吗？你知道你在说什么……”

“喜欢你，真的。”我装出可怜相，耷拉着眼皮又凑过去，“脑子里全都是你。”

“啊……”他看起来快要哭了。

 

绝不止我一个人的心脏在狂跳，我们终于在同一频率了。我抓住他的手，吻了他。楼下经过了几个老师，他们抬头就可以看见我们，对面楼也还有人，反正就是这么光天化日的，我吻了吴世勋。  
他用另一只手软绵绵地推我，说“不要”，带着哭腔。我伸出舌头舔他麻木的嘴唇，他更软了差点要顺着墙滑下去，我把他捞起来，闭上眼睛。  
“闭上眼睛，吴老师。”我含混不清地说。

 

确实是有一些东西掉落了，还未经敲凿……从那武器的刃上。应该过了很久，吻稀里糊涂结束，我靠在吴世勋颈窝又低声下气地讲了很多，说我胃痛，说我做噩梦被你玩弄，说不要原谅我，和我在一起吧。他说，嗯。他一直说嗯。我不知道怎么的就哭了，我把眼泪擦在他衣领上，他抬起手，终于摸了摸我的头。

尽管毫无可能，但我真想永远在他的怀抱里，哭下去。

 

-tbc


	4. Chapter 4

 

“我可不是开玩笑的。”我胳膊搭在栏杆上，头藏起来，闷闷地说。

他被我强吻之后，很快恢复平静，去卫生间洗了把脸，对着镜子整整衣服，整整头发，就跟刚才是正儿八经的偷情似的。我站在门口捂着脸，眼泪止也止不住。不看他，听他关上水，轻轻咳嗽，抽出纸巾擦手，我心里好像一点儿波澜都没有。这给人种即使犯下更大的错，结局也不过如此的错觉。操场上学生很多，我哭够了，吴世勋把我拖过来，一看就是要劝解我。我们绕着跑道走啊走啊，围着学校的高高的建筑们渐渐亮起灯，歌声和打闹的声音也在我们四周，跑步的人一个接一个超过我们，这突如其来的约会。

“我也不是开玩笑的。”走了一圈半，吴世勋这样开口说。  
“你是想嘲讽我吗？”  
“没有。你这么认真，我不认真岂不是欺负你？”  
“不是的。”  
“别哭了，眼睛都肿了。”  
“对不起。”  
“不用道歉。”

“我知道这很荒唐，吴老师。”我揉着眼睛，差点又揉出几颗泪，“但是你会讨厌我吗？不要当我没说过，更不要讨厌我，好吗？”  
我越说越灰心，不敢再迈步子，他转过来面对我，我们刚好走到升旗台的位置了。射灯从他背后照过来，尘埃静静地飘着，小虫子一团一团飞快地转圈。吴世勋脸上的表情我看不清，但嘴唇亮晶晶的。我把他拉过来一些，说：“虫子很多。” 放开他的细手腕，我心里想，不能浪费那个吻，得用它来要挟他。

“谢谢。”晚风吹来一小阵，他的衬衫往一侧鼓，头顶的旗子也被吹得呼啦啦响，站在这能讲出什么好话。他说：“你说的跟你在一起，是什么意思？”

“什么什么意思，就在一起的意思。成为情侣。”我皱着眉说。  
“在一起你打算做些什么。”  
“情侣做什么，我们就做什么。”我低下头，“你别想反悔。”

“你明天还要考试。”他把一只手插进兜里，看向我。我咬着牙不说话。书包里只有一本书和考试用的东西，但它那么重。吴世勋慢慢地转过身去，又转回来一点示意我“走啊”。他的背好直，我都没见过他驼背的样子，更没见过他背包的样子。我以前以为他这男性的身体是虚张声势，一点儿重量都承受不住，现在才发现根本不是这样，重物压根儿不去他的肩膀上尝试，只会来麻烦我。

“我们不能在一起。这是不对的。我们都是男人，而且我是老师，你是学生，我们不能在一起。”  
“那男学生和女学生就是对的吗？”  
“比我们这种要对多了。”

“老师，你喜欢我吗？你说不喜欢，我就回家。”  
操场角落里升旗班正在练习，一个穿透力极强的女中音喊着拍子，一二三四五六七八，二二三四五六七八，吴世勋一直不回答我，我气得想打人。等到第四个八拍，我就走。

“就这样吧。”吴世勋突然说。  
“哪样？”  
“像以前一样。”  
“以前什么样？”  
“我们…可以做朋友。”

“不。为什么？”  
“灿烈，别这样。”他侧过来看我，发际线附近冒出细细的汗珠，脸上是淡淡的哀求的神色。淡淡的，我真讨厌淡淡的，但他其实老这么淡淡的。

“这样，又哪样了？吴老师，你怎么不直接拒绝我？骂我一顿，告诉班主任，请家长，把我抓起来？”我也淡淡地说：“吴老师，你真恶心。”

“好啊。”又出现了，我吻他时他的慌张，或许还要更甚。我看到他微张着嘴巴，下唇微微颤抖，然后他用力咬住了它：“恶心好啊……你，你不喜欢我了吗？这样正好……反正…”

“再见。”我打断了他。旁边是网球场，我跨上台阶，在四五个挥汗如雨的中年男人激烈的吼声中，穿过球场出去了  
一路上我脑子里乱糟糟的，但还谈不上难过。大片大片的梧桐落叶铺了满地，踩踏它们发出爽快干脆的碎裂声，看到它们挤挤挨挨热闹的样儿，我感觉很烦，可又觉得这好像没什么值得烦的。我看得清楚，世界越缩越小，而我也越来越适应这种敏感，就像适应我的好视力，我不再因其狂躁不安，不再追随危险而去——危险会主动向我逼近。恋爱悲剧的高潮之后，我可以顺理成章地掐着吴世勋的脖子跟他清算他的罪，而不是我自己的。他会道歉、自责、悔恨交加地告白……这一定会发生，不用废多少力气。  
最初那个欺凌他的念头马上就要成真，想到这个我的心又砰砰跳起来。公交车刚好因为红灯停了，我按铃跟司机大喊我要下车，他也大喊“红灯！找死啊！等下一站！”…被骂了，做坏人的那种兴奋之意混杂着自怜与不安在我身体里窜来跳去，眼球鼓胀手掌发热，暴虐的发泄欲像火焰一样轰然腾起，我狂奔回学校，明知他可能早就走了，但还是在操场附近徘徊许久。人比刚才少多了，我站在入口的大树下，盯着昏暗的操场上每一团影子，万一吴世勋会从某一团里变出来……就好了。  
我顺着我们刚才走过的地方又认真地找了一遍，最后停在网球场外，里头还亮着，铁门被风吹得直晃荡，我走进去，打球的男人还剩一个，对面台阶上有个人托着脸呆坐。找见他了，吴世勋。

“怎么没走？”我站定在他面前，路灯光全被挡住，他看起来有点儿冷，小腿并得紧紧的，另一只手缩在怀里。他不理我。  
“认识这个男的？”我又问。

“不认识。”他小声说。  
“那为什么看他？”  
我盘腿坐在地上，坐在他脚下。

“几点了？”  
“八点…四十四。”我看了看表，说，“还早。”  
“不早了我要回家了。”吴世勋从兜里掏出手机，在我面前晃晃，“没电了。”  
他站起来，我没动，我觉得自己像个傻逼。

“你带手机了吗？”  
“我没有手机。”我抬起头盯着他说，“我爸妈把家里网线都拔了。”  
“那走吧。”他把手朝我伸过来，手指尖薄而圆，指关节上细细交错的血管竟显得他有些精致，像刻意的装饰，我伸手握住它，捏了捏。感觉喉咙有点儿哽，我转过脸想，人真的好贪心啊，我从此之后想要的只会越来越多。

“去哪儿？”我从地上爬起来，问他，倒也没想得到什么回答。

 

\- -

吴世勋带我去了他家。

其实不算家，分给他的宿舍而已，就在学校旁边。我问他是一个人住吗，他说室友上个月辞职了。进去之前没想到那栋楼那么破旧，他住二楼，楼道里的窗玻璃碎了，也没人换。

“你看。”开门吴世勋啪啪打开客厅的灯，然后走向沙发边的橱柜。那柜子门上居然还挂着大幅日历，边角皱了，好像很久没翻。他打开柜门从里面拿出一样东西递给我说，“你做的。”

是我的十字弓。

“本来应该把这个给你们发回去的。”他握着弓的机件把它转过来端详，“所以其他的…”  
“那些小凳子？”  
“嗯…堆在车库了……又不能丢掉。 ”他笑笑，“你坐下吧，你好高啊。”

那个闪着古董光泽的木头沙发上放了三个坐垫，方向各不相同，想也是单身男人住处应有的俏皮风格。我在裤腿上反复摩擦汗湿的手心，勉强坐下了，很不舒服。小茶几满满当当，茶筒果盘水杯好几个，烟灰缸里剩一点黏浊的烟灰，我可能不小心伸伸腿这桌东西就都翻了。  
“你也没比我矮多少啊。”我说。

“嗯，喝点什么吗？”吴世勋脱下外套扔在椅子上，十字弓已经被他放回橱柜里，我扭过头去看，竹子花纹的磨砂玻璃柜门里，第二层正摆着它，模糊间像个蓄势待发的大炮。没有杀伤力，但有用，我心想。

“不喝了。有点儿饿。”  
“我找点零食给你吧。”吴世勋不好意思地摸着脖子说，“我不会做饭。”

“我会。有食材吗？”我又站起来。为这总是挥扫不去的局促，我的表情一定蠢极了。怪不得他说我高，人不知道该怎么安排自己的身体的时候，天花板就贴上了头皮，墙也向尴尬中心靠拢，四肢膨大到明明哪儿都没动，却感觉那些陈设马上要被我撞倒了。我攥了拳头，又慢慢松开。吴世勋说“我去看看”然后跑去厨房，没几步路但他步伐轻盈的样子好像前面是聚宝盆，他从里头翻出一件温柔之武器，又可以递给我说：“你看，你做的。”

 

\- -

两包泡面只有一颗蛋，荷包蛋在手抖的情况下也必定是没法成功的，我用筷子搅和搅和干脆彻底弄碎它，卖相太难看了。吴世勋坐在后方半臂的吧台也即餐桌上，咔嚓咔嚓吃着薯片。  
“醋在哪儿？”“没醋。”“香油有吗？”“更没有了。”“……泡面而已诶不用这么认真了。”“这其实我也会做。”“你是客人，竟然让你做饭。”对话全是我对着锅他对着我的背影完成。那锅东西咕嘟咕嘟煮着，盖上锅盖我就只能干等，打开锅盖又熟得慢。抽油烟机像是坏了，调到最大档也跟没开似的，更别指望有什么噪音。速食面类水煮之后的麦香味扑面而来，我最后还是决定掀开盖子，再用筷子假装对锅里的食物操作一番，拨拉两下，面条在沸腾的水花里隐约可见那么几根，就好像这个诡异的晚上，还有我第一次被叫到吴世勋办公室的那个晚上，傻乎乎地期待有什么重磅剧情，其实什么也不会发生，或者只是些寡淡如这方便食品般的、潦草又难堪的桥段。

直到吴世勋又“咔嚓咔嚓”“还没好？比开水泡都要久哦”，我随便撒了点盐，挤了一小块油上去——那油包在冰箱里结成奇怪的形状，好像变质。我把面分成两份，碗太小，蛋花要从碗边溢出来一样。我说：“好了。”吴世勋跳下来看，我扯了几张纸给他垫：“很烫……可能不太好吃。”  
“我来尝尝！”他手里还捏着薯片，直接塞我嘴里，“你也尝尝，芥末味儿的可好吃了！”  
盐多的那一边贴着舌头，我呆立在那儿不知该如何是好，鼻腔的刺激非常非常轻微，还没等升到眼眶，薯片就已经融化了。

 

“哇，真的比开水泡好吃！软塌塌的，好好吃啊！！”吴世勋鼓着一边腮帮子夸张地赞道。  
“软塌塌的真难吃才对吧，煮太久了。”我说。  
“才不是，真的好吃，我就喜欢吃软的。”他又夹了一大坨到嘴里，被烫到口齿不清：“每天吃食堂…外卖，呼…都要腻死了。头一次觉得泡面这么好吃。”  
“嗯。我也很久没吃了。”高三家里的饭菜比以前更丰盛，偶尔还有夜宵，想到这个我看了看表，马上十点了。

“灿烈，真的很喜欢你。”他咽下嘴里的东西，碗里只剩汤了。他用纸巾擦擦嘴，说：“想不到不喜欢你的理由。”  
“但是？”我放下筷子。面没吃几口，我觉得不好吃。  
“什么但是？没有但是。”  
“真的吗？喜欢，没有后果吗？”  
他的表白来的比想象中快太多，没有转折，那就是果断干脆，下逐客令了。

“后果会很严重。”他说。嘴巴红红的，我没被“喜欢你”击中，却为这个被烫到有点肉嘟嘟的红嘴唇搞乱了心绪，好想亲他。  
“什…什么后果。”  
“不去想可以吗？你说。”  
“不知道。”我压根不知道他在说什么了，那就不知道吧。  
他可能是看到我在发懵，甜甜地笑起来，头歪着，以前没见过他这样笑，但却很熟悉。他把自己的碗推开，想了想又把我的也推开，伸过手来拉我，我想说“我是不是该走了”，上方吊灯映了三个圆影子在这块白色石头中央，像一个阵法，让我怎么也张不开口。

 

他拉着我去卧室，厚的席梦思床垫竟然比床板小，床单拖在那多出来的一块上面，仿佛写着“这是豌豆公主的临时住所”。吴世勋却说：“超难睡，我正想着该怎么扔掉它呢。”  
他两只手搂着我的脖子，我最后一次进行完整的思考：事情好像不该这么顺利，顺利得像哪里出了错。我对之前发生什么之后会发生什么已经全部失去判断。房间的窗帘是薄薄一层绒布，拉了一半，另一半月光进来得极为矜持，月亮升高了……我靠到门边亲他的红嘴唇，一点点麦香味，味道好像从嘴里回到鼻子，但其实只是因为太近了，近得我觉得从嘴巴这里咬下去把他整个咽掉也易如反掌。

“朴灿烈，你还记得我是谁吧。”他眼神迷乱，却问出这样一句话。我不想离开他，就凑过去吻他毛茸茸的眼睛，我说：“吴老师…你是吴老师。”

他像一大块结实的蛋糕坯一样朝我压过来。我抓了把他的屁股，这罪孽深重的圆屁股，真是害惨人了。他吻我耳后的皮肤，声音从骨间传进耳朵：“再问你最后一个问题。”我感觉到背后他的手指头在用力掐我的脊柱。  
“你今天，怎么知道我还在那儿的？”

因为这副暂且还没决定怎么处理的，梦寐以求的身躯已经牢牢掌握在手中，我灵光一现，用气声告诉他说：“吴老师，我今天回去找你，本来想掐着你的脖子……”我腾出一只手轻轻掐上他的脖子，“问你……就不怕…”把他的下巴转过来，脸贴着脸，热乎乎的最为亲密——“就不怕…我真的疯了吗？”

 

-tbc


	5. Chapter 5

 

我握着他的脖子，手指稍微发力，他顺势向前，像要吊死在这儿似的往前伸自己的脑袋，舌尖也探出来。看那嘴角的弧度兴许是又要笑话我了。他笑话过我吗，我们总共又说了几回话，说不定他问我还记得他是老师吗有别的意思，但我没懂，他又不知道我心里不把他当老师？今天之前我可一直都礼貌得体，恨不能在他面前缩成一个球。脖子的皮肤腻乎乎的，不知道是什么口感，我刚还没亲到这个部位。我就说：“开玩笑呢。”想把他推开些。他的喉结在我手心里动了动。老师骨骼瘦中带有圆润的弧度，就像夏夜里叮铃作响的波子汽水的空瓶，我手心那些不是汗是高温遇上低温生出的水汽。老师眼角弯起来，整张脸开心得像个小孩子，瞄我一眼又转开了。  
“疯？怎么疯啊？”他竟反问起我来，他们老师遇到自己没法回答的问题，就喜欢这么干。  
我被问住了，把这些絮絮叨叨的陈述在嘴里嚼了又嚼，越嚼越干，我听见自己口腔里唾液分泌吱吱的声音，难以开口。

“你一看就很乖的，我知道…嗯，甚至你比最内向的那些同学，还要再乖一些。”  
“为什么？”我问。  
“反正你肯定不会疯的。”  
“你怎么知道，我只不过是…我只不过是在克制。”我环在他腰上的手悄悄地松开了，“我们现在做的事情还不够吗？”  
“灿烈，别说这个了。”他啪的一声打开灯，开关就在门边。我下意识把眼睛紧紧闭上，但他恢复如常的冷峻的面容还是一瞬间闪进我眼里。他的两根手指尖轻轻划过我的眉心，说：“怎么还皱起来了？”他做这种动作的时候，还会是那样面无表情吗？简直就是趁我看不见故意玩的把戏。“眼睛疼。”我乖乖回答。  
“那再关上？”  
“ 不用。”我好怕又流泪，所以赶紧推他走开。差点忘了这回事，我还拥有一个小毛病可以利用，于是我说：“因为之前做了手术。”脸低下去还是仰起来，我犹豫了一下选了后者，这样能显得我不那么懦弱，虽然现在再费心表演已经晚了。老师很宽容，一定会买账。  
“天呐，什么时候做的啊？不要紧吧？”果然他开始关切，拉我坐在床边，又把椅子搬过来坐下。我慢慢睁开眼睛，有点郁闷，操场上约会卧室里家访吗？郁闷到好笑的程度。可能是因为太心急了，可明明拉我来卧室的是他呀。  
“没什么，激光手术而已。医生说过几周就好了。”  
老师的脸放大在我面前，睫毛颤动着。他说我一看就很乖，我就真的变乖了，被催眠了一样让干嘛就干嘛，让想什么就想什么。对一个眼睛刚刚做过手术的人来说，从暗处走到通亮的地方总要晕那么一会儿，在这一会儿里我最先想起来他不仅仅是老师，然后想到我本来的计划。本来没想到进展这么迅猛，更没想到进展到一半会停下来，下一步动作应该是落荒而逃吗，但我稳稳地坐在老师说要扔掉的这张床垫上，和他对看，大概已有十几秒了。

“想什么呢！”  
“我不知道你还在，没想到你还在。”我说，“你不是在等我吧？”

“我也不知道你会回来啊。我就 坐在那歇会儿。”他从桌上摸了支圆珠笔，按了两下，这是在轻视我，“忙了一天，累了。”  
“对不起。”  
“什么？”  
“……没什么。”  
“真是搞不懂你啊。”  
我也忘了自己道歉的原因，那三个字就在我身上跟另外三个字一样这么容易就脱口而出。老师蹙起的眉头就像一个用力勾划出来的加重符号，落在我的字迹下方，也许还没到“不准确，建议替换”的程度，也许，可能只是吸引老师在此停留，略作思考，他想，学生轻易使用这些词汇，应该不是因为什么轻浮，只是因为年轻，还需要鼓励教育。谢谢他。我在心里又说出这三个字。我观察着地砖，地砖上的随机花色里可以找出一张脸，或者砖缝里会爬出一小队蚂蚁向床下急行军，躲避即将到来的暴雨。怎么我总觉得要下大雨，情况难以控制，又阻碍我去解决它……如果可能的话，接下来的所有都交给吴世勋处理好了，他能那么熟练地控制面部表情，幅度降到最低，影响力却可以超群。

“别不高兴了。”他又捏我的脸，这次有点儿疼，我就往旁边躲。  
“我送你回去？不早了。”  
“以后，也别道歉了，好吗？”他又说。  
“好……”没有任何失落，他脸上。相反我能看出来他其实是在努力安慰我。

 

他送我到学校正门坐公交，风更大了，我全程揣着手，像个赌气的孩子。我想尽量理出一个思路，该说点什么有助于缓和气氛，但到最后什么都没说成。眼看着最后的路人也走光了，我的那路车还没来。这段等待的时间里，吴世勋还回了别人信息，他双手捧着手机，用大拇指打字。按键亮着淡淡的蓝光，右下角应该是曾经有挂坠，现在只剩下一小截线绳。（*）  
“挂坠是什么样子？”我问。终于找到话题。  
“小狗，白色的。我自己买的。”他把手机锁好递给我，“有次上班太挤，就被扯掉了。”  
“那干嘛不拆掉这个？”  
“那你帮我拆呗。”  
我这才接过手机，抠了半天好不容易解开，他突然说：“车来了！”我抬头看，车还离我们很远，只能看清楚是两位数，六十二？还是八十二？它好像在前面的路口停下来等红灯，我松了口气。

“诶，回去早点睡。别忘了明天还有两门考试呢。”  
“嗯。”

我出汗了，背上弯弯曲曲爬过小虫。我把手机还给他。这段路是一道矮坡，车前灯的光从下往上晃到人身上。吴世勋又说：”你乖乖的，明天见啊。”然后扯住我的外套下摆，把脸凑过来定定地看我。公交车已经停在左手边，尾气凶猛地扑过来，我的呼吸停滞了，以为他准备好要给我个暂别的吻，吻嘴唇或脸颊……司机大叔再等等我吗？我心里祈求着，他一定会给我这个吻，他的眼睛里是写着的。

后来，我是说在亲吻得以频繁之后，我偶尔也会想起那天仅仅为一个错失的吻就疯狂的我，或者是因为太过疯狂所以错失了该得到的亲吻，我在吴世勋对面，缩成球，头尾相接不分彼此，情人互为情人，因果互为因果，而这完整之中埋藏着无数错失。那天，我失眠了，我紧张得要死，明知那并不是因为考试，却还是不停地抄写英语单词直到凌晨两点。最后手像被谁从腕部一刀砍去，又慌忙接回来一样颤抖不已。我被推上车，他手劲儿居然不小。我回头看到他朝我笑，轻松又无比郑重的样子浮现在这只颤抖的右手上，好像它真的做了坏事，但对我来说是好事——握笔戏仿自渎，性欲发泄出去，整个人舒展开来。

（*时间设定模糊，故事大概发生在零几年？直板手机正流行那会。按键橡胶制，打字像捏泡泡纸一样嘎嘣嘎嘣:-D）

 

\- -

是不是不该把亲吻的欲望和性欲混为一谈？下体膨胀发硬的次数其实远超幻想亲吻一双嘴唇的次数，从这点上看我和周围其他男生没什么两样，只要吴世勋不在我周围。但他不在的时间是那么难熬，后来流行的那句情话，你刚走我就开始思念，到我这儿简直变成无时无刻不在思念，所以我无时无刻不想着去找他。  
十月间，这座小城莫名开始多雨。我趁课间跑去找他，趁体育课活动时间跑去找他，趁放学混乱的那阵跑去找他。假如学校有航拍监控，它一定可以录到我频繁地举着伞奔向高二楼的画面；假如把这些画面加速，就可以得到一条折线，在那上面来来回回奔跑的我是全世界最傻但最快乐的人。秋雨又细又密，落在身上没感觉，所以后来干脆就不打伞了，这样的话，头发上浮满雨珠，衣服也湿乎乎的出现在吴世勋面前，看到他眼睛里一瞬间闪过的惊喜我会感到非常非常满足。我们在很多扇门背后拥吻，起初我还试图跟他聊天，但很快就发现实在没什么可聊，发现嘴巴的用途里，接吻被挪到说话前面，太想他了，又太想跟他交流，可到底说什么好呢，我们迄今为止在言语上的交流都是无效的，说了些什么，如何改变他，才能走到今天这个地步？  
吴世勋的手在我背上摸索，衣服慢慢变干，我想到我们“在一起”，就像礼品店里一左一右自动向对方吸附的亲吻鱼摆件，理所当然地从两个吸成一个，还要从哪里伸出手来将对方抱进自己怀中。我爱接吻。我睁开眼看到他脸颊红红的，距离近到同样红而薄的小耳朵躲在脸后面，羞涩地躲着。有一天，我记得离下一次月考只剩下两天的时间，亲到一半他顿了一下，两只手抵在我胸前欲要挣脱，挪开嘴问我：“朴灿烈，你是不是要考试了？”  
“是啊，这周末。”我锁紧胳膊，眯缝着眼抱他蹭他“怎么了…”  
“不行不行，你快回去做题去吧，别来找我了。”  
“不，反正都学不进去了。”  
“那可怎么办！你上次数学交白卷……”他看起来太担忧了。他现在才意识到自己对我来说是个大麻烦吗？有时我真为他无意中流露的天真情态困扰，好像我才是纵容未成年的那个。他撅着嘴我也撅着嘴，我突然玩心大发，想起亲吻鱼，卯足劲儿撞上去，不等他反应就迅速张大嘴把舌头伸进去，动作一气呵成，有些野蛮——听说亲吻鱼亲吻其实是在打架，这种鱼脾气很差，领地意识极强。那跟我还是不太一样，我是把我的一切交托出去，不很耐心地等待他的审判。我潜意识里的暴虐是这样体现：即使欲望直接甩到他脸上，我也诚恳地祈求审判以一种温柔的、温顺的、充满爱与包容的形式回赠，就是这样，从一开始就是这样。  
吴世勋痛得哼了一声，声音没能从我们之间逃出，又落回他的喉咙，顺着他的脖颈落进水洼里，一串玲珑又娇柔的，近乎于女性的曲线。我立刻就想歪了，下体微微鼓胀起来，我以为裤子足够宽松，还不至于被他发现。  
“这次不会了。”我梗着一口气说。  
“诶！我也可以辅导你的，好歹我也学过一年高数。你不会不信任我吧？！”我没注意这个问题，他的上唇被我撞破了，肉红的嘴巴中央一个小小的红血点，我吃完他后又不想吃他了，想让他吃我，想把我肿胀的心掏出来塞进他嘴里，把我肿胀的下体也掏出来塞进他嘴里。我用大拇指抹开那血迹，他的嘴唇于是更加浓艳。从我视线落点的上方，他的视线也直愣愣的射过来，落在我腿间。  
“你怎么了，你…”

“灿烈？灿烈，看我。”  
不看。我咬牙转过身去面对墙。  
“那我走了啊。”  
“走吧。”  
“真走了。”  
我要死了。想撞墙，隔着手臂。在我还一步都未行动之时，所有事先猥亵的想法像儿童伸出被染色的舌面给大人看——“看我是邪恶的魔鬼！”——那样展示给他。我想是不是学校克我，克我的性器，它会不会有心理阴影，以后在这再也没办法硬了？

“我才不走。”还没，还在硬。  
“我走去哪，真是。”走出学校怎么样？你先走。  
“灿烈，要听我的秘密吗？”什么秘密，难不成你有其他事情是我知道的？  
他嘟囔着，走过来把我拉开，挤到我跟墙中间：“你往后退退……嗯？说话啊，想不想听？”他捧着我的脸，表情无比快乐。  
“不想听。”  
“不听也可以。”我不听不代表你不可以讲。  
“以后想听我也不说了。”  
“我……对不起。”只好先道歉。  
“别道歉了别道歉了别道歉了。你不是答应我了吗？”他的手伸进我衣服里滑来滑去，他的眼神也扭来扭去，直盯着我。我粗喘着气感觉自己真的是鱼，但他不是，他是厨师，那双手很快找到我的命门，没有任何阻隔地做虚拟清洗动作，左上，右下，走狭长的八字，旋进针尖里的圈。他在迷惑手里垂死挣扎的食物，在教学，告诉学生，你看，这样它就乖乖听话了。

你怎么这么熟练？我差点就要问。  
“好像要上课了。你还去吗？”他低头看了一眼，被吓到似的赶紧抬头，问我。  
我倒在他肩上。才想起来他也长着这东西，比我年长的几岁里想必也见识过很多。有关这个在那周日傍晚马上得到验证。我最后射在他手上时很想说对不起，这回忍住了。在我高中最后的半年里，为数不多的几次性爱以这次为开端，那周日傍晚理论上是高潮但我觉得教学楼厕所里那次更合适，无论从情绪还是惊险程度上讲。

 

\- -

我曾经问过我的同桌阿仁，你有没有做过？他想了想说有，我问他感觉怎么样？他说还可以，但是她一直哭，搞得跟强奸一样，不行。还是跟有经验的做比较舒服。

周日我躺在吴世勋的豌豆公主床垫上，他趴着，头歪向另一边，我想起跟阿仁的对话，遂探过去看他，看他有没有哭。  
“老师，你是第一次吗？”重音放在后一个词，也非常不尊重。  
“你想说什么？”他一听就生气了，把枕头抽出来扔砸我的头，“我刚都跟学校请假了！请了三天！”  
“要这么久啊？”我压在他背上，找他的手来握。  
“不久也别想，没有下次了。”  
“别说对不起。”他立刻补充。  
“你会读心术吗老师？好厉害啊。”  
“我才不会。”  
“那我明天也不去上学了。我叫同学帮我请假。”  
“不上学你要干嘛？”  
“陪你啊。”  
我说得理直气壮，满意极了。身体转个九十度整个摊在他身上，四肢夹紧，好比他的冬被。我故意在他耳边重重呼吸，我说，“老师，我除了对不起还能说很多别的，可我现在不想说。明天，我们去约会吧，所有认识你和我的人都关在学校里，我们到外面玩。好不好？”  
“你…你别吹气。”我偏要。  
“你先答应我。”  
“只明天一天，后天你得回去乖乖上课。”他缩着发抖，然后小心地转动脖子，避免相撞。他在我下面生出颠倒身份般的稚气，刚结束第一次马上经验又退回零次的小孩：“谁听谁的话呀。我可是老师。”

老师，我把你锢在怀里侵略，对你这么听我的话感到幸福又惶恐，我看到你粉红的性器仿佛从冰天雪地里救活回来一样瑟瑟贴向小腹，突然懂了为什么说快感是灭顶的，快感是从神圣的高处往我头上浇灌，明天我能跟上同龄人成长的步伐吗？还是我要永远凝固在你里面？快感不是泉或光，是滚烫的铁浆，要么向外恣意甩射，要么倒进我们之间，做最可靠的黏着。我十七岁，伏在你上面是永恒勃起，永恒刚毅。


	6. Chapter 6

老师的这间屋子，是深入地下的巢穴，无论白天还是晚上，阳光或者月光，都好像是节省着、小范围地、低浓度地照进来。要是外面的世界真的不存在就好了。  
我们把门反锁，窗户也紧闭，不去管那些。  
只一天而已，到傍晚再次醒来时，我心里竟然有种等到了死的幸福感。老师很累，上午十点多起床吃了点东西，都没跟我说什么话就又回到床上。我也干脆躺下，但过了很久才睡着。说好要请假也没请，因为没有手机，我记不得任何一个老师或同学的电话。虽然老师就在我身边，他一定能联系到班主任吧。但是不行，我是绝对不会提的。不就是逃课嘛，以前也不是没逃过。  
我把手伸到他被子下面，装作无意识地搂住他的腰，然后靠过去。我合上眼，刚才肯定做了什么梦，如果回忆起大概的故事，接着做梦就能继续睡了。隐约闻到一种香味，感觉到他肋骨的起伏，手心里他肚子又软又凉，不过很快就会烫起来，我的手心就很烫。我被幸福完全地笼罩了，而老师被我笼在怀里，老师被我掌控，心跳听我的，呼吸也听我的。那香味有温度，是老师自己的体温。我伸长鼻子去闻，老师用的该是婴儿沐浴露吧，香甜的牛奶味，真是太可爱了。  
想不起来梦的哪怕一丁点细节，有老师，或者没有老师，有他没他全然是两个我，甚至无法想象以前不必考虑有没有他的时候，我是怎么过的。生活被他占尽了吗？好像是啊。但那也很不错。  
老师脖子上有颗痣，它变成光点穿透了我的眼皮，轰轰地摇晃着，从中间一点一点移动到视野外，再移回来。不算很小，也不很浅的那颗痣。  
幸福的光点是幻觉但也真真切切，来来回回，重复刻划。那截短短的印痕由浅及深，只要不超出某个范围就好。所见仿佛一片密实的沙地，时间则是潮汐，定时洗刷掉行动的痕迹。那是一片干得很快的、怎么也攥不住的物质。等醒了一定要摸一摸它，老师的痣。这次得记住。

“醒了？”他声音有些哑。他轻轻咳了一下，又说：“看你一动不动的，眼睛这是睁着还是闭着呢？”  
又没闭紧吗？该死的眼睛毛病好多。  
“本来醒了，看你没醒就又想睡来着。”  
“哦。”他把被子拉上来裹紧，只露出头，翻身面对我：“一不小心睡了一天，怎么办哪！”  
“饿了。”我说。  
“我也饿。”  
他笑起来，又顺势伸了个懒腰，脚蹬着我的小腿，往上使劲儿，像要把往外撅的那部分身体弹射出去。我赶紧抬手护在他头顶：“小心啊。”  
“哈哈！不会撞到的！”他大笑着扑向我，我的脸整个埋在他胸前。我也开始笑。  
“灿烈，你怎么这么大一个啊！”  
”大不好吗？“  
“不好，都不知道把你藏在哪里。”  
“是哦，我可能连衣柜都进不去。”  
“不会吧？你挺瘦的啊，努努力应该还是可以的。”  
“我不，干嘛藏我，说好要出去玩了。”我拱了拱脑袋，张嘴咬了他的肩膀。

“不出去也可以，这样就当作把我藏在你家里呗。”  
他好久没讲话。我挪开嘴，盯着肩头那一块粉红晶亮的牙印试探着说。  
“可是天都黑了。”  
“我去做饭给你吃！”  
我翻身下床，走到门口又想到什么，转身朝他说：“明天，明天一定要出去。”然后微笑，不等他答复。

冰箱居然是满的，我半蹲着面对整整两格各式各样的食材，突然感觉嗓子很堵，什么都吃不下了。昨天说要来，是临时起意，那之后吴世勋应该没空去超市买这堆东西吧？所以他是预备着招待谁呢？我无论如何都不能相信是自己。拿起一颗鸡蛋看了看生产日期，五天前的。  
冷气逐渐绕满了头和脖子，紧接着向下流动，我不小心打了个寒颤。现在的表情一定很尴尬，显得我大惊小怪。听到他的脚步声了，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒，懒散轻松的。  
“打算做什么？”他问。余光里，他裸露的上半身让人想到削掉皮的水果，使刀那人不太熟练，深一刀浅一刀，最后没耐心了，乱砍起来。我是说他的腰，实在细得有些过分。  
“不知道…好多菜，一时想不到做什么。”  
我摸了罐可乐，手指卡进拉环，感觉整条胳膊都没有力气，可能得两个手一起才能打开。  
“都不新鲜了吧？好像是周三去的超市…去了就忍不住买了好多。”  
“周三……”周三我们见过面，“那应该还好。先做个炒蛋再说！ ”  
真是低估了我的力气，或者高估了那拉环，随便抠一下就打开了。我往嘴里灌了一大口可乐，打开冷冻室：“有什么肉吗？”  
会做的菜也就那么几道罢了，但我肯定得摆出胸有成竹的样子才行。

炒蛋炒青菜炒鸡胸肉，还有水放多了的米饭，一顿乍看上去甚是可喜的晚餐。肉很柴，我放嘴里随便咬两下就吞，而吴世勋执着地细细咀嚼，分几次吞咽。很明显他对吃没什么爱好，更没有讲究，这认真的态度让我又羞愧又满足，甚至暗下决心要修炼厨艺，看起来以后少不了要做饭给他吃。  
“别嚼了，吐掉吧。”我往他碗里夹了一大块蛋。  
他摇头，继续咀嚼没空说话，左颊鼓囊囊的，像贪心的小动物。  
我低下头看碗里的饭，看着看着，就忘记眨眼了。天气确实冷下来了，这一会儿我手臂的鸡皮疙瘩全都浮上来，跟情绪配合得很好。鼻头也发酸，要感冒似的。我吸了吸鼻子，还是盯着饭，说：“你要不要穿件衣服啊，不冷吗？”  
说完这话，脑海里霎时回放起在床上吴世勋的各种样子。现在只要稍微抬一下头，就能看到他粉色的乳头，它应该也因为冷立起来了吧？这样稍微设想一下，比清清楚楚看到还让人紧张。眼睛好像突然受了什么外界刺激似的分泌出泪水，我哽住了。咬紧牙关，趁还没失控之前，我站起来往卧室走去，去给他找衣服。房间门低矮，我才来两次，身体就形成了记忆，非常自然地低头闪进去，拉开衣柜，两只手自顾自翻找着，眼前依旧是一片模糊，我于是把脸直接伸进去放在那堆衣服上，等待泪水回流，或者被他的衣服吸走。衣服的味道跟他本人的很像，但还是有差别，有点太浓郁了。他身体之外的其他东西，全都比不上他，我这样想着，同时为自己对老师几近病态的珍视偷偷地自豪起来，不然呢？我们已经做过爱了，而且做爱后的二十四小时、四十八小时、七十二小时甚至更久，我们都会一起度过。  
哭泣并不是软弱的表现，只能这么说。老师被我上，但他比我更坚强。有时晚上睡不着，我也会思考我的压力到底来自哪里？世界被我们关在门外了，而老师也从未怨我、苛责我或别的。恋爱该有的我们都有，可能只是时机的问题。就像可怜的早产儿，被抱进保温箱，身上插着好多管子。我扒在玻璃窗拼命往里头看，看它紫红皲皱的皮肤、河豚一样的肚子和紧攥着的小手。我一心想着它长大之后会如何，完全忘了它进保温箱就已经意味着命短。医生们不都会说么，再观察几周，熬过哪个时间点……我记不得了，我就只是因为感动，才哭的。

你看它现在活得多好？它多努力在呼吸啊。

 

\- -

吃过饭，我跟吴世勋申请去洗澡，他惊呼一声：“天哪！我忘了你居然两天没洗澡！”  
“是啊，没洗。我也忘了。”我很坦荡，更久没洗的时候也有过。应该不臭吧？我差点忍不住要抬起手闻一闻了。  
“那你就……”  
“就什么？”  
难道他嫌弃我了，为什么脸这么红啊？生气了？  
“生气了？”于是我问。  
“没有，没。你快去洗吧！”

做爱之前要洗澡，之后也要，这是常识。两个人都是男的，那么情况就要更复杂些，我要多做几次才能懂啊。昨天吴世勋洗没洗？我一边往头上倒洗发水，一边回忆。妈的，只能想起来做爱，其他都被自动加速了一样。也许人脑给每天分配的记忆空间有限，只能择取最重要的事情放进去，想不起来也不怪我。  
他好像是去卫生间鼓捣了一会儿，上厕所或者紧张了洗把脸，或者洗澡，我哪能知道。  
姑且认为是洗过了吧，不然干嘛嫌弃我呢？（*）

申请洗澡根本的原因，是想用吴世勋的沐浴露。但我并没有找到什么婴儿用沐浴露，只有一块普通的香皂而已，味道也很普通。洗好出来我想再去闻一下，大男人身上怎么会有奶味，但总不会是幻觉……这两天里好多事情都可以指向另一个解释，我脑子不正常了。  
我刚走到他身边坐下，还没把毛巾从头上拿下来，他就跑了。  
“那我去洗了！”  
卫生间的折叠门发出难听的噪音，空气里没有任何特别的味道，只有灰尘。我揉搓着头发，心想，做爱也算件人生大事，做过之后总归要有点细微的变化，外人看来我是不是像个大人了？跟脑子正不正常有什么关系，我既没说胡话也没当众脱裤子，我正常的很。

（* 不是嫌弃，是害羞了。前一天晚上肯定要迷醉在学生即将成年的荷尔蒙味道里所以才那么……那啥啊（必须是香的！植物的味道！）结果其实是因为没洗澡，多么俗套但好用的梗，我忍不住！好像前面老师视角里没写，但做爱应该都这样吧？不好闻怎么继续……我猜的……）


	7. Chapter 7

Ⅶ.

 

“给你穿什么好呢？”  
我坐着，手臂向后撑在床垫上。吴世勋只穿条平角内裤，站在衣柜前面纠结。  
衣柜上层挂满了长袖上衣，他拨动每一条袖子，有的扯出来看看，又不很满意地塞回去。  
“随便啊，什么都行。”我说。  
时间大概是九点左右，天气阴沉沉的不像早上，像下午，所以跟昨天一样，醒来还是感觉非常幸福。一睁眼，吴世勋的头挤在两个枕头之间，脸朝床头那边仰，下巴的线条非常利落。我撑起脑袋盯着他的嘴看，盯着盯着就清醒了。想到他的嘴是某种凶残的贝类，刚从蒸锅里端出来，鲜嫩的熟红色，冒着热气。肉里面还有像珍珠一样的几颗牙，因为已经死掉成为我的食物，所以只剩下可爱，没有凶残。我舔舔自己的嘴唇，很干，有股锈味，可能是精液的味道，也可能是血。

昨晚睡前缠了他很久，想做爱但没有直接说，我们一直一直躺着，躺到发困。他的浴巾洇湿了床单，他举着手机，默默翻身，躲开那片水渍。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“不睡觉吗？”  
“再等一下。”  
“在干嘛？看什么呢？”我向右挪挪，小声地问。  
但他不理我了，开始打字，是在发短信吧，也不知道跟谁。  
“你困了就睡啊。”  
我没吱声，抓他的手放到嘴边，用舌头舔，舔到手像舌头一样湿，舌头比手心还干，干得发黏，干得要着火，我心里突然就腾起一股气，原因是显而易见的。我呲牙咬住他的指关节，使的劲儿越来越大，可他对我的恶行没有任何反应。房间里静悄悄的，挂钟替替嗒嗒的声音这时变得无比清晰，老旧的房间老旧的挂钟笨重的生锈的指针却走得那么急，替替嗒嗒替替嗒嗒，我开始后悔自己的鲁莽。  
“不疼吗？”  
我松开他的手指，等了好一会儿才说出口。  
“不疼。”  
“骗人。”  
“我不骗人的，你再试试。”他猛地一下子抽出手，又缓缓降落到我嘴边，一整条洁白的手臂，皮肤的纹路在灯光下细细地发闪。我心想，好像鱼肉，刺很少的那种。  
我知道老师不是不怕疼，老师最怕疼了，但我的嘴有它自己想法，一听这话立刻凑上去顺着老师的手指往上，经过小臂、手肘、大臂，吻着吮吸着，或者用牙齿磕一下。没来由的愤怒又没来由地走了。

 

“穿这个吧！”他抽出一件土色的，很宽大的针织衫给我看。原来昨晚我们没有做爱，什么都没有，可为什么？我舔着嘴唇呆住了，为什么我有给老师口交的记忆，太清晰了根本就像真实发生过一样。我从他的手开始，一路舔到小腹，然后往下，脱掉内裤，亲吻他的阴茎……除非老师当即把我敲晕，否则这一整套流畅的动作是不可能停下来的吧？嘴里那种味道更明显了，甚至好像有什么硬硬的稠乎乎的东西黏住了我的舌头和上颚。但同时，有另一个非常肯定的声音告诉我，这是你的幻想，要不然就是做梦了。而且，真的假的有那么重要吗？  
我抓着自己的后脖子，脸上不知不觉露出疑惑的不信任的表情。不用说，吴世勋看出来了，我的眼睛藏不住事儿。  
“怎么了？不喜欢？”他慢慢地把衣架挂回去，衣服搭在手上，像服装店里的新手售货员，“还是不想穿我的衣服？”  
“可也不能穿校服呀。”他又说。  
“为什么不？”我不知道自己怎么了，反问脱口而出。  
“为什么，为……”他僵在原地，眼神直愣愣的。为什么，因为跟穿校服的人在该上学的日子约会很奇怪？怕路人的目光，还是怕被抓起来？我一动不动地看着他，他也一动不动的看着地，然后我突然反应过来，这不就是老师最初的样子吗？在讲台上，被调皮捣蛋的学生捉弄，问一些无厘头的鬼问题。他像被点了穴似的长久地一动不动，但其实眼皮在颤，手在抖。我居然记得这些，可却想不起那些给他难堪的人里，有没有我。  
“那干脆，干脆回学校上课好了。”他很温柔地念道。  
“你在说什么。”我冷着脸，心想真是不可思议，我要被赶走了。

“不行，不许你走。”  
伤感正要压过气愤，我挠挠脸以显得自己很无所谓，但忍不住思考如果真被赶走，以什么姿势出门才不那么狼狈的时候，听见他超小声地这样说了一句。老师家好像是有两房门，外面的防盗门更重，走的时候只摔那扇好了。这房子说不定年纪比我还要大，用力摔的话，老师在里面肯定会被震到，可惜我都在门外了看不到他哆哆嗦嗦的样子。我还在坚持不懈地盘算被赶走一事，嘴里说出来的话却完全不相干：“没说要走啊，我说我要走了吗？”  
“你说了。”  
“我哪说了，倒带回去看看。”我把老师拉过来，抢过那件衣服套在头上，来不进穿好，他已经两只手搭着我了，撅着嘴马上要哭。我赶忙抱住他：“对不起。对不起……说没说你说了算，反正我不走。对不起嘛……”我不停地道歉，伸长脖子用嘴唇去碰他的乳尖，精液的味道完全消失，我又闻到老师的体香。

“朴灿烈，你在学校肯定没什么朋友。”  
“很多啊，还有人要当我小弟。”  
“谁？”  
“你不认识。”  
“我认识的人比你多，我半学期要带四个班呢。”  
“名字都能记住？”  
“……”  
“不能？”  
“……嗯。”

 

\- -

站在卫生间的镜子前，小灯打开，我抬起脸检查自己的鼻孔，左边有一圈不太明显的血痂，很搞笑。通常这种情况的确是搞笑的桥段，敏感自大的男主角在误会女友并大发脾气之后，独自砸墙懊悔，这时鼻孔里慢慢地流出一道鼻血，观众集体嗤笑，骂他活该。而我这个，还要更搞笑点，先流了鼻血，然后误会的是自己，跟他一点关系都没。他已经穿好衣服，背了双肩包，在外面跑来跑去收拾东西。我把水拧到最冷最大，快速往脸上泼。打起精神！不是很期待约会来着吗？我对自己说。  
“你书包里只有笔盒是吗？”吴世勋的声音从远处传来。天，我还有书包，完全忘了，我大声回答：“是！”然后加快挤牙膏的动作，一不小心还挤多了。  
是那天吴世勋翻箱倒柜找出来的新牙刷，橡胶的柄手感有点恶心，但跟他的是一对，所以恶心也喜欢。  
想带走，但留在这儿更好。  
镜子里我的大眼睛熠熠发光，看起来很是得意。

出门时，正是午饭时间，楼道里传来饭菜香，我们噔噔噔地快步下楼，想赶紧躲开这越来越浓郁复杂的香味。楼下有一辆电瓶车的警报呜呜哇哇响个没完。我心情很好，吴世勋先我一步走到阳光下，他回过头来看我，眯着眼睛白白的脸皱成一团，说：“有点晒。”  
那一瞬间我忽然觉得，自己不走过去，就在这块阴影的四边形里待着也不错，不会因为光线刺眼就看不清他，也不用考虑去哪吃，去哪玩。比起肩并肩一起，我好像更愿意跟在他背后，那样……很安全。  
“过来啊，想什么呢。”  
“没。”  
“保护眼睛！”他用手捂住自己的眼睛，指缝比指头还宽，露出亮晶晶的弯眼睛。我于是也笑着学他。隔着不知道有什么用的手对视，像看进万花筒，吴世勋的紫毛衣扭着花儿变成彩色了。

“小吴老师，今天没课啊？”  
电瓶车的呼救戛然而止，一个胖胖的中年女人从一楼的窗户探出头来，手里还捏着遥控器，朝向她的车。  
“是的，没课。”  
撒谎这么理直气壮，我偷偷笑，又想到或许他是真的没课，有课的是我。  
“不去学校啦？”  
“下午去。”好了，这下是撒谎没错了。  
“嗯…吃饭没呀？”  
那女人的语气我很不喜欢。她看向我，我装没看见，迎着太阳狂眨眼睛。  
“带朋友出去吃。”吴世勋微笑着说，对多管闲事的邻居有十足的耐心。我踢了踢地上不存在的小石块，暗示他快走。  
“李老师，我先走了。我朋友要饿坏了。”他瞥了我一眼，说道。  
“去吧去吧。”她这么说着，身体前倾靠在窗台上，预备着目送我们离开，嘴里还在念叨着什么“小伙子好精神”之类的话。  
朋友，这个词冷不防地就这么出现了，我心里有点异样的感觉，连我自己都说不好那是什么。走在路上，吴世勋咕咕哝哝地说着话，解释那位李老师是学校后勤处的之前教政治刚搬来时很照顾他云云，我嗯了几声，转开话题，问他有什么计划。

 

\- -

他带我去了一家意式餐厅，味道一般。不过一抬头看见他嘴角糊着奶油，艰难地吞那口汤，我就又有食欲了。况且得展示出我十八岁男生的惊人饭量不是？这面一份都不太够。  
吃过之后沿着那条路走了走，这儿离学校已经挺远了，吴世勋颠了颠书包，没跟我商量，抬手就叫了出租。半小时后终于到了目的地，完全在城市的另一头，靠近郊区，正在新修一个规模很小的游乐园。过山车只有两圈，摩天轮也小小的，旁边还搭着脚手架，但没在作业。  
“要进去玩吗？”我很怀疑。  
“去。”他看起来很开心，“跟包场差不多呢。”  
确实。我也笑了。  
“给你这个！”这时他取下包从里面掏出一个白色盒子，递给我。  
“是什么？”  
“拆开看咯。”  
白色包装纸里居然还是白色盒子，不大不小的英文标识优雅地躺在中间靠上位置，是手机。  
幸好我还知道这时应该笑，笑得越傻越幼稚越好。手机的样式很新潮，侧面雾白色的橡胶按键和提示灯，开机也许会亮起来。我说谢谢，喜欢，有点不敢收，很贵吧。他说给你就拿着嘛，我们就可以联系了啊。  
“啊！忘记先把我电话存进去了！”  
“现在存吧。”  
“先进去玩！一会儿再说！”说罢他拉起我的手，向前飞跑起来。门口的保安撩起帽檐看向我们。阳光好得不得了，风把我身上穿的那件针织衫吹得紧贴在前胸和肚皮上，感觉有一点热。

我们坐了旋转木马。我们只坐了旋转木马。  
其他项目要么没开要么不合适，只有旋转木马好像永远是最靠谱的保留项目。我看向不远处的摩天轮，如果我们一起去乘，也可以在爬到顶点的时候接吻吗？  
旋转木马转了三圈了，吴世勋接到一个电话。我在他侧后方抱着柱子神游，不知道怎么高兴才好。  
又转了一圈，电话还在打，我也干脆掏出手机摆弄，发现它居然可以拍照，肯定很贵，收这么贵重的东西，心里那种怪异的感觉又冒出来了。  
我拍了天空、花坛、地上一小撮烟头，都拍得很难看。我把镜头对准吴世勋，先连拍几张背影，然后犹豫着叫他的名字。  
“吴世勋。”  
“啊？”他转过脑袋迷茫地看着我。  
“拍照。”  
“哦，哈哈。”他无声地笑。电话那头是谁？我可能永远也没法知道了。他比了剪刀手，换个俏皮的表情，我按下快门，照片里的吴老师比现实里可爱。这可爱很标准，拿来形容小猫小狗小兔子也完全可以。半小时后坐在那奇奇怪怪的店里，周围人谈笑的声音，桌球相撞的声音，脚踩在木地板上咯吱咯吱的声音里，我又拿出这照片死死盯着，泄愤一样。  
我甚至期待着有谁能凑过来看一下，随便谁，反正他们都是吴世勋的朋友。他如果问我你和世勋是什么关系，我要笑而不语。  
但我已经在笑而不语了，也没有任何人关心我盯着看的是什么。有人对我好奇，会去问吴世勋。  
他手里拿着一杯饮料，我心想那也许是那个名字是茶但其实是酒的……叫什么来着？我面前摆着的则是可乐，已经被我喝掉一半了。

“灿烈，要不要打桌球？”终于有人主动向我搭话，那男的金色头发，个子很高，眼睛小小的。居然叫我灿烈，真是恶心。  
“好啊。”我说。我把手机揣好，站起来。我一站起来沙发这几个人突然安静了，吴世勋的目光在我和金发男之间来回，最后他说：“他也是X中高三诶。”  
莫名其妙。那又怎么样。  
金发男说：“啊吴老师，别打趣我了，我都被退学了。”  
“如果还在上的话。”吴世勋又补充。  
我迈开腿走向空着的球桌。金发男嘿嘿地笑着，追上来重重地拍我肩膀：“你会打吗？”  
“会啊。”我有什么不会的。会是会，也不代表我就愿意来。刚打电话给吴世勋的到底是那群人中的哪一个？介绍的时候我完全走神了。一定不是金发男，可能是那个齐刘海女的，或者没胡子的光头？好想用球杆戳金发男的眼睛，那小眼睛，看了就烦。  
因为不爽，所以打得很好。金发男撇嘴夸我，我也撇嘴。

“拜托你跟吴老师说一下我先回去了，我妈该担心了。”  
“啊？你自己跟他说啊？”  
“尿急。”  
我放下球杆，哐啷一声，引来隔壁桌几个女的侧目。我走到门口拿包，出门还是没忍住转回来偷看了一眼，吴世勋被挡住一大半，居然没追出来。我一步跨五个台阶，下了楼。  
从头到尾我连这地方叫什么都不知道，旋转木马第六圈结束吴世勋直接通知我"等下带你去个地方，吃东西"。我就说好。  
那群人，男的女的年纪大的，真的都是他的朋友吗？我脑子里全是这个问题。朋友。朋友。他有这么多朋友，他还说我在学校没朋友，又跟那个胖女人说我是他朋友。再多想一遍我可能会跳车。出租车这时停了下来。  
“到了？”  
“没，红灯。”师傅掏出烟抽。  
“能给我一根吗？”  
“你个小屁孩抽什么烟。”  
“你怎么知道我是小屁孩？我成年了。”  
我居然跟出租车司机吵架。刚说完成年，我一摸钱包，才想起来自己只剩几个钢镚儿。居然打了个车，妈的都是吴世勋害的。  
“一看就是。十五六吧。”还说小了，操你妈。  
计价器数字已经跳到三十，我伸脚踢驾驶座座椅，喊道：“你绕路！”  
“堵车啊，高峰期。”  
“我要下车！”  
“红灯你下什么车。马上下个路口就到了。”  
事情为什么变成这样？我闭上眼睛，车经过减速带，那短促的颠簸和旋转木马令人沉迷的上下起伏全然不同。要是出个车祸，时间倒流、倒带回去，我宁愿在旋转木马上转到吐，也不会答应去那个什么店的。

司机不同意我上去拿钱，让我找人送下来。  
“你要是一晚上不下来我一晚上在这等你？”  
我掏出手机，智商已经完全不在了。直接拨通妈妈的电话，她刚好在家。

“你去哪了你！！死到哪去！死到哪去！怎么不死在外面！我都报警了你知不知道？！！！”从车上下来车门都没关好，妈妈便开始揍我。我弯腰进去跟司机说谢谢师傅，妈妈趁势用手提包拼命摔打我的脖子和后背，又拽着我的衣服想把我拎出来，可我太高，脑袋撞到车门，一阵眩晕，我朝下滑，跌坐在地上。  
“起来！”  
司机诶呦了一声，可能想劝，或者被吓到了，可最后什么都没说，升起车窗扬长而去。

“你校服呢？这衣服谁的？！”妈妈把拖鞋踢掉了，于是她用那只光脚疯狂地踹我，一点都不疼。  
“同学的。”说完我有点想笑，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，小区门口两个人站着看热闹，那人影倒是很清楚。  
“刚那个号码是谁？”妈，你真的有当侦探的潜质啊。  
“……司机的啊。”

我撑着地站起身。妈妈哭了，头发很乱，衣服也乱。我一只手拉着她，另一只手伸进裤兜里，紧紧攥住了我的手机，那个插了电话卡，却一个号码都没存的，吴世勋送我的手机。  
黏在我手心的汗和土，让那橡胶的手感变很丰富。我这才有点喜欢它了。

 

 

-TBC


End file.
